


Suck or Die

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a dark dungeon is not generally a good thing. It tends to be even <i>less</i> of a good thing when you’re chained to a wall and shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to fic minor grammatical and spelling mistakes.

**Title:** Suck or Die  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairings:** Pegasus/Seto, Witty Phantom/Seto, Mokuba/Seto  
 **Warnings:** Incest, non-con, chan, bondage, PWP  
 **Summary:** Waking up in a dark dungeon is not generally a good thing. It tends to be even _less_ of a good thing when you’re chained to a wall and shirtless.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 

Waking up in a dark dungeon is not generally a good thing. It tends to be even _less_ of a good thing when you’re chained to a wall and shirtless. ~Bad day.....~

“Well, well...” A cruel voice laughs. “It seems you _do_ still live. I must say, Kaiba-boy, you have wonderful strength of your soul if it only took you two hours to come out of that trance.”

I twist my head, attempting to see who is laughing, despite the darkness. I know that voice.... ~Trance? Huh?~ I groan as the back of my head hits the wall.

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t go hurting yourself on _my_ account, my little dragon.”

I stiffen at the now lusty quality in his voice. ~If only I could place that voice!~

A smooth hand caresses my cheek. “Ah, little dragon, how cold you are...” the voice whispers soothingly.

~Mokuba....~ I remember suddenly. ~How could I have forgotten my little brother, my world! Mokuba!~ My memory clicks in to place. ~I’m in Pegasus’ castle. I was dueling for Mokuba. I lost and.... Where am I?~

“My dungeons, my little dragon. You were right the second you woke up,” the voice says, hand still stroking my cheek.

~I was talking aloud?!~ I gasp mentally. “Pegasus....” I growl aloud. “What do you want with me?”

Pegasus’ laugh fills the darkness, making me cringe involuntarily. “Ah, little dragon, is it not obvious? I want you.”

~That’s what I was afraid of....~ I force my body to calm down. “Let me and my brother out of here, Pegasus,” I hiss.

“No, no.” Pegasus chuckles and the hand leaves my cheek. “I wouldn’t separate you two. In fact....” His voice trails off and I hear his shoes click on the stone floor as he leaves the cell I’m in for something a little further down. His voice floats back to me. “Come along now, little one. Yes, that’s good. In here.”

My blood chills as I hear that shuffling sound, and catch on to Pegasus’ meaning. “Let him alone, yaro!” I shout. “Let my brother out of this!”

“Niisama? Is that you?” a soft voice whispers from where I judge Pegasus to be with my brother. “Niisama, it’s so dark in here. What’s going on?”

I hold back my tears at how innocent he sounds. “Hai, it’s me,” I reply softly.

A soft hand brushes my cheek. “Why are you sitting on the ground, Niisama?”

“I tripped,” I lie. Pegasus remains silent.

“Did you get hurt, Niisama?” Mokuba’s voice is laced with worry.

“I’m fine.” I put out an arm and pull Mokuba into my lap. “Let’s sit here. It’s peaceful.”

Mokuba’s breath tickles my chest, as do his fingers. “Niisama, where’s your shirt?”

“I–” I’d forgotten it wasn’t there. “I was hot,” I decide.

“Oh...” His nimble fingers make patterns on my chest and I feel a heat growing inside me. “Niisama....” His breath tickles my ear.

“Oh, Kami....” I whisper, more to myself.

Then something small and soft surrounds me....

And I’m rudely dragged from my peace.

~*~

“Wake up, Kaiba!” the Witty Phantom laughs before me. I’m in the virtual world. I’m the Witty Phantom’s prisoner. I’m his toy, too, and I can’t get my brother out of my mind. A solid blow to my stomach makes me cough and I glare at the creature. “No more naps, Kaiba. You can’t enjoy our fun together if you keep zoning out like that.”

“I wouldn’t have to zone out if you’d just let me go,” I reply sharply.

“Not my problem.” Three fingers press themselves into my mouth. “Suck.”

I bite him instead and he pulls his hand back with a cry. “Not on your digital life, you stupid duel monster,” I tell him as he nurses his hand.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that,” he warns, glowering at me.

I smirk. “Oh? How interesting. I thought you couldn’t do too much harm to me because of that sacrifice,” I point out coolly.

The Witty Phantom returns the smirk. “They never said anything about the type of hurting.”

My eyes widen. “What do you have planned, you little fucker?” I hiss.

The smirk widens. “Exactly.” The fingers return to my lips. “Will you behave?” he asks calmly.

“Fuck off,” I hiss.

“That was the plan. We could do this the hard way–”

“Let me down, yaro!” I shout, twisting away from him with all my might, but not getting too far, due to my wrists being strapped to the stone.

“Kaiba.... You’re trying my patience,” he growls.

“Niisama!” Mokuba bursts on to the scene.

I freeze. The Witty Phantom smiles cruelly, then turns around to see my little brother. Mokuba is dressed up as one of the legendary heroes from the game. He looks ridiculous, but... The Witty Phantom approaches Mokuba. “Hello there, young Kaiba. Could you do something for me? It would really help your big brother out,” he suggests.

“Huh?” Mokuba looks at the monster, confused, then looks back at me.

“Get out of here!” I order.

Mokuba shakes his head and looks at the Witty Phantom again. “What do I have to do?”

The Witty Phantom smirks triumphantly as he leads Mokuba over to me. They stop in front of me and the Witty Phantom undoes the button that is holding my pants up. They fall down around my ankles. “Yah! What the hell are you _doing_?!” I shout at him.

The monster smiles and pulls down my boxers. Then he turns to Mokuba again, who is gaping at me, and tells us what he’s up to in a calm, sure voice. “Mokuba, I want you to suck on your brother, or die in his stead.”

“ _ **NANI?!?!?**_ ” I flip. “Absolutely _not_!”

Mokuba, on the other hand, smiles. “Okay, I’ll suck him, but then you have to let him go.” The Witty Phantom nods and Mokuba’s small hands take hold of my cock, his mouth leaning down to take it in.

I close my eyes as the heat surrounds me. “Oh....Kami-sama....” I whisper. “Iie.... Yamero....Mokuba....chan.....”

~*~

I open my eyes and glance down at Mokuba, who is in my bed, at home, sucking on me, just like in the dream. “Mokub–AH!” I gasp. That feels so damn good! ~No! No! No!~ I mentally smack myself. “Mokuba, no!” I call to him.

He doesn’t stop. Instead, a small hand tickles my balls and I shudder. ~This is my _brother_ pleasuring me! Not the inu! Why do I like it so much!? Iie! Mokuba, yamero! Onegai! Ahh....~ I close my eyes and let him do as he wants, feeling the heat build up painfully in the bottom of my stomach.

“Mokuba!” I gasp as I shoot my seed into his mouth.

The raven head looks up at me, licking it’s smirking lips. “Yum.”

“W-why did....you do....th-that?” I gasp.

“Because, he said I had two choices,” Mokuba says innocently.

“What...were they?” I whisper, dreading his answer.

“Suck, or die,” Mokuba says, smiling. Then he leans up to kiss me.

~Oh....Kami-sama....~ I groan, then let him have his way.

~~~

A/N: That was, weird.... *sighs* And, there, Oh Fearless Leader, Peggy wasn’t in it, but he was! W00t! And my characters were all SOOOOOOO OOC... Oh well...  
(Side note: It has been commented that my Peggy was well done. What do ya'll think?)  
Hope you liked this CREEPY lil fic! R+E+R!!! ^_~

Later!  
~Katmon =^.^=/Junshin/Noa Girl


End file.
